Title: The Biological Basis of Senescence and Longevity; Location: the 42nd Annual Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America in Minneapolis, Minnesota; Dates: November 17-21, 1989; Number of Participants: About 70 chairs and speakers will be invited, more than half are members of the GSA (Gerontological Society of America), so they pay their own expenses. Meeting attendance should be about 3000, with about 1000 biologists and physicians. The GSA is the largest scientific society in gerontology in the United Sates and is therefore the largest organization to host symposiums concerned with human aging and longevity. The symposiums will be part of the annual program of the Biological Sciences Section of this Society, and two will be jointly sponsored with other sections. The proposed symposiums for this meeting will summarize our state of knowledge, recent advances and new concepts and ideas concerning the pathological, physiological, genetic and biochemical bases of aging. Knowledge of these topics is essential for our understanding of the biology of senescence ad longevity and for providing new insights into mechanisms of aging. A multidisiplinary approach is necessary to properly present these topics, which range from the fields of comparative biology and behavior to those of molecular genetics and recombinant DNA. The symposium will have the following eleven sessions: I. Aging in Lower Organisms; II. Mathematical Methods for Studying Aging; III. The Hayflick Model of Cell Senescence; IV. Cell Culture Models for Aging; V. Approaches and Findings in Developmental Biology and their Relevance to Gerontology; VI. Basic Mechanisms in Immunological Aging: A. Cellular Immunity; B. Humoral Immunity; VII. Neuroendocrine Effects on Mammalian Aging; VIII. Mechanisms of longevity Extension by Food Restriction; IX. Progeroid Mutations in Man; X. Developing Hypotheses for Mechanisms in Alzheimer's Disease; XI. Evaluating Interventions in Human Aging.